


Broken Glass

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The How To Meet Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Louis after he crashes his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a series of stories taking from a list of AU prompts on Tumblr.   
> [ I'm gonna do as many of these as I feel like, as a diversion from the bigger stories I'm bored with. This is the first.](http://19soundofsirens86.tumblr.com/post/107876466996/ragnaroked-found-their-phone-number-in-a<)

“Hey. Hey mate.” 

Louis blinked. He slowly moved his head, even though pain was sparking everywhere, and looked ahead of him at his steering wheel. Steering wheel, he’d been driving. He couldn’t remember anything. He rubbed his thumb over a bit of blood dripping down as the voice kept talking.

“Are you all right? You swerved to miss a bike and you hit that pole. I’ve called the ambulance, they’re coming. Talk to me, what’s your name. I’m Harry.” 

“It hurts,” is what Louis said in response, and then he closed his eyes. Everything hurt, especially his head, and his shoulder now that the boy-Harry-had grabbed it. “Stop,” he said. He wanted to shake the hand off, but he didn’t dare try it. Harry moved his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, the ambulance is coming, want me to go with you? I can help. Or do you want me to call someone? Where’s your phone?” 

Louis looked down and he saw it on the floor of the passenger seat. “It’s down there. I don’t think I can reach it now. I’m Louis. You can come if you want, I won’t stop you.” He really wasn’t up to dealing with doctor questions. “You can call my mum when you get a chance though.” It was nice, this boy going out of his way to help him. He looked over and saw wide green eyes staring at him. 

Then he suddenly threw up on the driver’s side door and that was it for conversation until the ambulance arrived.

The emergency room visit was long and boring, but Harry stayed with him and contacted his mother. Louis was honestly in and out of it, aware of his surroundings for the most part but unable to do much. When his mum showed up, she held his hand and took things over. Louis lost track of Harry. 

“Mum,” he said after they’d gotten him a room. “What happened to him, to Harry? Did he leave?” 

“That nice young lad? I think he had to go to class, he left me a number if you want to call.” 

Louis thought about it. He did want to, but he was a mess of dried blood and new stitches right then. “Hold on to it, I want to call him when I get out of here. I think I owe him.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you should be out by tomorrow. Just rest now darling.” Louis closed his eyes, and let the noise from the hospital fade away. 

The next day he was home alone and bored, so he found Harry’s number and called him. The call went to voice mail and Louis left a quick message, thinking it was probably over and Harry wouldn’t call him. Why would he? He was fine now.

Then Louis took another of his pain medication and went to sleep. 

He woke up an hour later to a fuzzy head and a few messages. A couple of them were from his mates, one from his mum, and two from Harry. Louis answered the ones from Harry first. 

“Hey,” Harry said when Louis called him. “Are you alright mate? I had to leave, sorry. How are you?”

“I’m bored,” Louis said. “I’m stuck at home now. My car’s totaled, even if I could drive right now, which I can’t. And now I have no way to go to work, so I might lose my job. But my head should heal up just fine. Thanks for being there with me, by the way. That was very nice.”

“I saw it, you had to pull to the side to keep from hitting that cyclist.” Louis didn’t remember any of that, but he listened as Harry carried on. “And then you collided with the pole, and I ran to help you, I was afraid maybe it killed you, but it didn’t.”

“Nope, it did not. Thanks for getting help as well. If I had a car and some money I’d take you to dinner to thank you properly.”

Harry giggled at that, sounding coy, and it made Louis smile even though smiling hurt his head. “You’d take me out? That’s brilliant. I’d go with you, you’re probably a great date.”

“Not really. Last time I went out with someone I wound up getting into a argument with the manager and got kicked out.” That made Harry laugh louder, and Louis winced a little. It kinda hurt. “Hey, if you have some time, can you come over? I hate being alone, and all my mates are at work. And could you bring a pizza? I can pay for some of it.”

“Oh, so I get to pay for my good deed dinner then? Sure, I’ll be over in about an hour. I’ll see you then, bye.” Then Harry hung up and Louis smiled softly before changing the channel. He didn’t really think Harry would show up.

But Harry did show up, and before Louis knew it he was laid back in bed with the TV on and pizza on his nightstand, trading slow pizza-flavored kisses with Harry. His body still hurt, and his life was still a mess, but having this sweet, soft boy in his arms was a good way to spend his time.


End file.
